


雪松和枣椰

by ljlcer



Series: Riding with Lax Reins [2]
Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 那时，你必仰起脸来毫无斑点；你也必坚固，无所惧怕。你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。你在世的日子要比正午更明，虽有黑暗仍像早晨。——《约伯记11》Surely then shalt thou lift up thy face without spot;Yea, thou shalt be stedfast, and shalt not fear:For thou shalt forget thy misery;Thou shalt remember it as waters that are passed away:And thy life shall be clearer than the noonday;Though there be darkness, it shall be as the morning.— Job 11
Relationships: Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub | Saladin
Series: Riding with Lax Reins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. 战书

**Author's Note:**

> 萨拉丁和鲍四的cp向故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愿你视我为命运，殊死一战。

【1179？】

『……我注意到，出于高贵的仁慈，您刻意不去注视某位对手，哪怕只是在战场上遥遥相向。

您将面对的人并不如您所愿；实际上，他亦不如他自己所愿。

但主已安排我在此。

我祈愿您不要回避我的目光：看见 **我** ，且向我发动进攻！刀剑相击，我也会直视您的双眼。

到时，我们将知晓何人先蒙福看见其 **命运** 。』

——战书，耶路撒冷国王致埃及和叙利亚苏丹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天国王朝里的鲍四讲话方式非常有特点。尽管语调温和，他选择的表达方式几乎是专横的，而那些精准的判断又体现出他的自信源于惊人的洞察力。  
> 也许可以对此进一步分析。
> 
> 影片中二人在两军阵前说完正事互相打量的种种细节非常触动我。


	2. 花园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉丁在鲍四的花园里想起了自己的梦境。

【1180年秋天】

我被带进去见他，这次居然是在露天预备了桌椅，桌上摆着书册、水罐和杯子。他难得被允许来到户外，显然心情愉悦，尽管这里只是个药草园三面皆是高墙的一隅，而他只能半坐半躺。他丢开手里的卷轴，我们并没寒暄就聊开了，从天上的云一直说到地上，他将几盆开得并不太好的花指给我看，告诉我它们的名字和故事：

“……我的姑祖，的黎波里的霍迪尔娜，也就是被阿萨辛刺杀的的那位黎波里伯爵的遗孀，一度被比作金色的火焰百合。据说远在法兰西的一位王子听说过她的美丽后着了魔，相思成疾，便作为吟游诗人渡海来寻找她，终于如愿死在她怀中，还得到了她的眼泪。”

“真有此事？是哪位王子呢？”

“布莱的Jaufre Rudel。说是王子，也并非举足轻重的继承人，其实只是位堡主。都说他在其他事情上无望，这辈子能收获l’amor de lonh也算值了。虽然我的老师说并没有那样的事，但他也承认那王子的诗写得确实不错。”

“什么叫做l'amor de lonh？”

“就是远距离的爱，或者说，可望而不可即的爱。爱一个人，却没有结婚或碰触的心思，甚至，最好是连面都不曾一见，却忠贞不二、死去活来……你想说这很蠢，确实是很蠢，但你能怎么办呢？”  
“我会向心上人赠送骆驼，得到永不分别的允诺，然后就这样在两个男人的见证下缔结婚姻。”  
“等等，骆驼？你不送些对方喜欢的东西吗？”  
“能知道的当然也送，但我不知道的呢？骆驼能换来的东西多种多样，喜欢什么都可以拿骆驼去换，要是不够我就送更多的骆驼。”我心中想的是，就我用人的经验来看，给人权力去按他们自己的意志做事往往最能让他们满足，但这个话不适合在此时谈及。  
“这很好。但你要知道，如果只能娶一个人，而且之后也不能离婚，也不能不忠，万一当初娶的并不是心上人，那么心上人出现的时候，远距离的爱就成了一个解决方案……或者假如情况反过来，心上人已经和别人结婚了，也是一样的。”

啊，基督徒的婚姻观。忠贞是一回事，能不能自由选择又是另一回事。“可是……”我想开口辩驳，突然又意识到，假如是一个女性已嫁给穆斯林，她确实也不能同时有第二个丈夫，或者再和男性奴仆结合，虽然是能离婚，但要实现相当困难。我卡壳了，但他表露出疑惑，我就接着说下去：  
“可是，这样的爱值得表露吗？我看这样的行为也一样破坏了对婚姻的忠贞。”  
“精神上的忠贞是高尚道德，肉体上的忠贞才是需要恪守的义务。破坏前者最多令人不齿，破坏后者可要偿赎罪孽。这就是一般的要求。不管怎样，远距离的真爱总好于包养情妇。”  
“这么说，远距离的真爱大概还好于婚姻内的虚情假意。”  
“好在我是不必应付这样的虚情假意——甚至无情无义了。”他摊摊手，听出了我的讽刺，倒把自己摘得干净。通过婚姻我能得到一个城市，甚至一个国家，娶一个闺女，她父母的财富和地位也会一并到手；娶一个寡妇，占有她亡夫的一切就能名正言顺。别人这样做，我也这样做了。他当然知道的。

见我沉默，他倒也不介意，悠然继续念叨着盆里的花朵，我看着这些花，思绪却飘远了——它们让我想起来一点本无印象的东西：我今天醒来前的梦。

我梦见一个静静端坐的人，那面目似乎亲切眼熟，却不知道是谁，也想不起来细节了，只记得睫毛很长。我的姐妹和女奴们喜欢夸耀浓黑卷翘的双睫，但这个人的睫毛非常纤细，几乎是透明的，每次眨眼还微微颤动。如此优雅沉稳的人生着这么副睫毛，恰似花丛中忽闪忽闪飞着双蝴蝶，透着一股子灵气儿，招得人驻足观看，捉又不忍心，走又舍不得，只好眼巴巴地盯着瞅个没完没了。  
可是看着看着，这个人的睫毛不见了——其实整个人都不见了，原本的躯壳真的变成了花丛，然后溃散坍塌，化作一堆枯败残花。我吓了一跳，凑到近前，刚来得及闻到一股异香便转醒过来。

站在此地仔细想想，梦里那位莫不是……我定定地望着那几个花盆，不让视线转移，也不去想那面具的样子……是了……  
我明白了。一个人们常形容为人生“圆满”的人的生命之花会结出果实，花朵是随着果实的生长而凋落的；对战士或殉教者而言，花开正盛的时节便离开了枝头；而他呢，他的花才刚刚绽放就开始枯萎，断然无望结果，但任凭雨打风吹仍不肯谢去地上，就在属于他的位置上逐渐失去原本的姿态和颜色。

等我回过神来，终于从花间移开目光，却发现躺椅上的年轻人在望着自己，而且显然已经将我打量了好一阵。  
我的手自顾自痉挛了一下，可能是想要去拔剑，或者是想要去握住他的肩膀，但这两个选项都不合适，我只好命令它开合一下，去端起桌上的杯子。

他笑了一声——是那种逮准我的窘境而洋洋自得的可恶哼笑——说道：“难怪东方名仕都赞叹Salah ad-Din文质彬彬，有学者风范。”  
他把那个阿拉伯语单词（也就是我的名字）咬字咬得十分标准清晰，还略微拖着长音，但腔调里的异域风情，加上因面具阻隔而发声半遮半掩的韵味，于我却实是闻所未闻。感谢主指引我取了个好名字。  
见我开口似要还嘴，他立马接下去：“若不是亲眼目睹，我做梦也不会想到，他竟然也会像个诗人一般立在花前出神。”

我看着他，他也看着我。他的眼神里除了狡黠还带有些许期待的意味。

于是我喝了一口杯子里的水。

他的蓝眼睛依旧灵动多情，但是严重充血，就像勿忘我的花瓣上令人揪心地爬了锈斑。

“很香，”我喃喃而语。这杯蜜水里隐约透着什么花的香气。

就和我梦里逐渐死去的花一样。

“你果然喜欢。这可是这儿原产的蜜，蜂箱就在那头。”他兴致不错，一气儿说下去，“天气好的时候四周的土地上开满银莲花，蜜蜂、蝴蝶、甲虫一团团地嗡嗡乱飞。我们用的很多花蜜、香油、药草都是这儿来的，往年还有些可怜的蜜蜂被取了蜂针用来刺我的腿……可惜，现在只有这几盆没精打采的可怜植物给你看。春天天晴的时候，隔着宫殿远远地都能闻到这里的香味——不过，也不是每年如此——我时常想，是不是有的地方就算下雪，花也是长开不败的。”

“天园，或许吧。小时候，老师告诉我那里的玫瑰花瓣是宝石的，永不凋谢，而且它们的枝叶不会生刺。”  
“哦？”  
“那时我刚搬到大马士革，被那明艳喷香的植物吸引，结果被刺破了手指。然后老师给我讲了主的审判和天园、火狱。”  
“……宝石花也会芬芳甜美吗？”  
“那可是天园的花！”  
他举起手掌低了低头，算是向我认输了。  
“请您先暂且忍耐一下凡间的残花，愿您有朝一日能享受到天园的蜜吧。”  
我两步迈到他面前，问：“怎么，凡间的残花不是主的造物吗？”  
“但残败，显示出生命已远离祂的祝福。”  
“你闻闻这个，如果残花本身依旧芳香，或者留下了如此甘甜的蜜，这就是赐福的证明。不要忘记！”  
他被我吓了一跳，我也是：说话间我竟已朝他逼近，并将那半杯蜜水递至他面前。  
作为一个治国治军者，我很清楚我们这类人对突发举止和个人空间的敏感。他握住了我的手腕：此时就算他叫侍卫来架走我都算是镇定自若了，而我也未打算从他身边逃走。  
“谢谢，确实……很香。”梦呓般的语调说明他明白了什么，或许还觉察了什么，但仍诧异他被揭示的信息，不敢相信他的理解是否准确，又想知道这一切是有意为之还是无心之举，这些念头显然让他难以一次性迅速应付：“真是谢谢你……”

我看着他，他也看着我，这一次我也不知持续了多久，他的手指隔着丝质的手套微微在我手腕移动摩挲，我险些拿不住杯子。然后，他放手了。

“……您要再来一杯吗？”他问。  
“不了，”我回答，然后饮尽了杯中之物，“也谢谢你。”说话间那杯子终于回到了桌上。

我离开的时候，他想要送我一些花蜜，我说不方便也就算了。但从那天晚上起，熄灭蜡烛之后，除了耳畔真言的回声和脑海中光复耶路撒冷的景象，那花香也总是萦绕不去。

/

萨拉丁：鲍四不香吗？！真香！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者碎碎念：平时俩人当然是vous来vous去的，但鲍四一慌就不自觉地tu了萨拉丁。（在古法语里并不是这样，但就是这个意思）
> 
> 另外，萨拉丁在1176年迎娶努尔丁的遗孀伊斯玛丁从而解决了他统治大马士革的合法性问题（不然他名义上是臣属而不是君主）。  
> 伊斯玛丁是布里迪王朝摄政王的女儿（这就是她丈夫们统治权的合法性来源），当初嫁给努尔丁也是政治联姻。努尔丁去世后鲍四的爹阿马尔里克趁机围攻巴尼亚斯，而她设法通过金钱贿赂和释放人质解决了这一危机，提尔的威廉评价说她比一般女性勇敢的多。她和萨拉丁结婚后之在一起两天就分开了，之后也没有多少接触，也没有后代。但是，在1186年她将要去世时，萨拉丁是每天都给她写信的。因为顾虑萨拉丁本人的健康问题，她去世的消息在3个月后才通知给他。  
> 显然这个人应该也是很了不起的。  
> 由于萨拉丁其他妻子的信息没有记载，他的众多儿女的母亲也没有记录，但至少是六位不同的女性所生，本文暂且设定萨拉丁只有这一位妻子，同时和自己的女奴生了那些孩子。


	3. 再看看萨拉丁怎么说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鲍四视角

【1182？】

差人送出书信后我有些坐立难安，得拼命保持表面上的冷静。奇怪的是，似乎越是战场上针锋相对，我就越受那个人的吸引，时时发现属于他的新优点，并且忍不住想要知道他是不是也把我当成头号死敌以及……某种程度上的慰藉。

这次我几乎没有等待，他的私人使节就悄悄地到了。使节还是那个年轻人，说他是来献礼的。他就算飞也不能这么快就送来回信，显然那个人没等我的信件送达就派人过来了。

我笑笑，留下东西，请使节去别室接受招待，再叫侍奉着的人也都出去。

当然要先抽出信看看。其实那不过是张小纸条，但折得整整齐齐，火漆封口上盖着他的第一样私人图章（我注意到那个戒指他从不戴在手上，而是系在链子上揣在怀里的）。揭这个蜡封费了我好长时间，他必然心知肚明我不可能叫别人来启他的信，但我这双手越是心急就越不听使唤，我又非要保持这块火漆完整无损……他一定在想着我此刻如何气急败坏，并且为此乐不可支！唉，这样的想法让我更加气急败坏了。

终于打开了蜡封，我又把信在手里翻来覆去转了几遍：看上去他每次亲自折纸用的都是一个套路。我打量一番，趁门口窗口都没人朝我看，索性把灯移过来，嫌它亮得不好，又点了根蜡烛，这当然绝不能让西比拉知道，不然她会说教我一整个月，并且劝我们的母亲把今天当值的人都吊死。

展开纸张，里面的内容是这样的：

『奉上我们此前提到的、艾哈迈德心爱的正宗baklava*，以及白色的改良版本。将糖浆改为牛奶使它对牙齿和嗓子都更加温柔。希望在斋日前它们能有幸被享用完毕。

也许我本应献上食谱而非实物，但我的双脚一沾到行营的土地就已命令厨师立即准备了，其间还催过几次，直到成品端到面前我才想起避嫌的问题。不过，您的日常饮食有防止投毒的举措吧？请务必要有。除了我这样的敌方，连您身边的人也不可不防。

我为什么偏要在战事紧张的时候才做这个？我们为什么每到缔结合约的时候反而总是要产生矛盾以致闹僵？等再有机会长谈，非得说道说道。

下次我会提供食谱或者实物，悉听尊便。』

我的语言里夹杂他的语言，字如刀剑簇簇，没有落款。

  


这封信真是可笑可叹。

  


一时间，我确实也后悔在停战的日子不曾好好享受这份难得的情谊，反而全在为他置气，那真是浪费光阴；但转念一想，如果人和人都想要充分利用和享受此生，花时间敌对打仗岂不是更加愚蠢？或许只有等我们全都离开这个世界，站在上帝面前时，才能获得永远的安宁和睦。

现在呢？现在我可以心想“哼，食谱和实物我都要，你给不给？”，这就是属于现在的幸事了。

又读两遍他的字迹，吹熄了蜡烛（这于我也非易事），把信锁进密函匣内，我这才注意到除了食盒，使者送来的还有不少布匹。信里没提，我得问问。

叫人去请使者，回话却说使者不见了。我转转眼睛，“让亚茨拉斐尔先生去找找看。”于是使者和亚茨一起来了，好啊。

我问使者派他来的人针对那些布匹有没有交代什么，使者居然学着那个人的语气说了一通这是埃及棉那是缎子之类的——“这我不说您也能知道”，还有“又说‘都是手边的东西，用不惯送礼赏人也好’——恕我直言，好像他这么说您会听一样。”

亚茨一个劲朝他使眼色，使者却视而不见。我倒挺喜欢这个古怪的年轻人的。

让他们俩退下，我歪在塌上看着人进来依命轻拿轻放慢慢收起礼物，脑子里渐渐搞明白了他的心思。除了埃及和大马士革的织物，连君士坦丁堡的织金斜纹锦都弄来了，除非是一直预备着找机会送人，哪有可能是手边的东西，何况他那一家子都省俭得很。再者，他们的男人从不穿用丝绸衣服，男人若有丝织品也都是给女子的，我一不是女子，二没有家眷，他肯定也是好生纠结了一阵子**。他也知道我理解这些，但有了那些东西还是只想给我。

我摇摇头，胸中仿佛压着什么重物，呼吸都有点吃力。那冤家就这么把它丢给我自己来做决定了。

好在我已想到了要怎么处置。

/

*巴克拉瓦是西亚传统小吃，类似蜜糖果仁千层酥，甜到忧伤。

**关于穆斯林男人不能穿丝绸的规矩，希望读者能够理解的是，这并不代表丝绸本身被认为有什么罪恶，不然女人也不应该穿。更何况，他们所描绘的天堂景象中，男男女女都可以穿绸裹缎、尽情享受。

/

通往城外的路上，一黑一白两个身影结伴而行。

“看在——不管什么的份上，你不能那样对他说话，他可是个国王啊。”白影说。

“国王怎么了？”

“国王是这样一种生物，你看他没有尖牙，没有利爪，吃的人可一点儿不比狮子少。”

黑影听了这话诧异得直接停住了脚步。“嘿！”他提高了语调：“你这不还挺明白的吗？我还担心你遇见

那孩子后心碎到变傻了。”

“我很高兴，你也还挺明白的，”白影耐心地等他赶上来再一起往前走，“果然你能够理解，我留在这儿不是因为我傻。”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉丁和鲍四的情意，很多时候是靠互相猜的。  
> 但人家就乐意猜，而且猜得都对。


	4. 情之至也

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori." (Bucolica by Vergilius)  
> “爱战无不胜；而我们臣服于爱。”——维吉尔《牧歌》
> 
> 或许我该把这个故事写成剧本。

【1183】

我从来没有这样匆匆忙忙地去见他，晨祷一结束我就在赶路了。在这次会面从始至终包含了一系列系列意外：一封终于证实他情况的信，一位知道我俩私下来往的学者，路上的奇遇，到了大卫塔却得知国王失踪了等等。但这些都比不上最后我籍由此次会面发现的某个事实使我惊慌。

诚恳地说，假如他没有先离开这尘世，那他早晚会不可逆地失明，这点我一直清楚得很，他自己也是一样，所以我收到信时内心的苦涩和担忧远大于惊讶。学者和奇遇在我知道他失踪了时都被抛在了脑后，后来才慢慢去琢磨，也暂且忽略不计。

我这次扮作医生到信里指示的方位等候，他每次会派一个不同的人来接我，那人不知道我的身份，不过会带有只有他和我知道的暗记。这次我多等了一会，有个发色极浅的男人来找我，但来人却没有他安排的记号。那人和我说话时我便装傻，那家伙急了，直接要带我去别处，我不依，他只得靠近些，低声说：“够了，我知道您是谁，大马士革来的朋友！”他的表情显示他真的知道我的身份，但我要谨慎，“您可能认错人了”。

“上帝噢！”他拍了拍自己的额头：“信是我写的。你明白了吗？您收到的信，两个印章盖在同一块火漆蜡上，一共只有四句话，就是我——写——的。”

喔，“请带路。”

那人在背静处告诉我，确实是王上请我过来，之后他也没有改变心意的迹象，但就在早上的治疗后，大家一不留心就找不到病人了。

我立即告诉他我要去找一找，因为我大概能猜出他会往哪去（假如他是自己躲起来的）。我没心思责怪这些人怎么会对一个重病的人都做不到随时侍候，其实这反映出他的处境可能很有些问题，不过当时我也并没有意识到。我快速潜往那个我认定的地方，内心祈求主让他在那等我，假如他不在那里，那就糟糕了，有可能发生了意外，或者被掳走也说不定。我越走越快，因为我想起来山中老人*他们做得到让人无声无息地瞬间消失。

主真的眷顾我了，我发现了他的背影后松了一口气。确认我俩所在的位置不会被其他人注意到后，我稍微走上前去，不等我出声示意，他就发现了我，于是猛地回过头来。

但是他脸上缠满了绷带，五官都没有露出。虽然看不见表情，他显然姿态紧绷、动作茫然。我这才想起来那封荆棘似的信还揣在怀中，它引发的疼痛又在我心口清晰起来。我该在这个他希望独处的时间出现吗？

“你是何人？”他压低声音质问。

“医生。”这是我俩安排好的 ，而且从我的医学知识来看，这也算不上谎言。我观察他的反应。

“医生，陛下。”他的声音里有些不满，手也没有从腰间离开。我知道那里有一柄吹毛得过的短剑，那原本是我的匕首。

“……医生，陛下。”不错，他没认出来我，这有利于我逐渐探究他的情况。

“你是新来的，——犹太医生吗？”

“是穆斯林医生，”

听到这话他整个人几乎畏缩了一下，我想补一句“陛下”却被他打断了：“我没闻到炭火，你、你把烙铁藏在哪儿？我拒绝再用那个了。拒绝。”

看来他已经体验过烧灼疗法了。我很想安慰他，或者至少问他还疼不疼，又怕引起怀疑，只得哄劝几句：“今天不用了，陛下。但是 _Kitab at-Tasrif_ （《医典》）和 _al-Qānūn fī al-Ṭibb_ （《疗法》）都说它对治疗有好处，请暂且忍耐吧。”

“我不是怕疼，你、还不——不知道我的情况，但我自己清楚。痛苦可以忽略不计，恶化和衰朽能否暂缓，才是我、关心的。从现在的情形看，烙铁使我呕吐、发热，而且，失去更多、更多肢体，溃疡也没有停止扩散。不可以了。”

“我保证，至少在下没有打算对您使用烙铁。陛下是因为这个躲起来的吗？我送您回去？请人来接您？还是——”

“低声！”他抬手示意，又打断了我，“你，悄悄离开。不许被人发现，也不许透露我的行……行踪。”

我不做声，也不动地方。

“你、你听到我的话了。”

他不对劲。他似乎格外脆弱，而且说话口齿不清。我担心起来，于是回答：“您看起来不太好。而我是医生，不能放着您这样不管，”看他好像还想打断我，我立马跟了一句，“陛下。”

“你这是，这是抗命——”

“——行义事不论王命。陛下。”

他有些无力地朝一边垂着头，深深叹了口气。

“我今天有个不能见的客人，”他用几乎听不见的气息悠悠念了这么一句，接着又将脸朝我的方向转来，“说来惭愧，医生，医生啊，我喝多了。”

“您什么——？”

“……我喝多了，我喝了——烈酒——药酒，我醉了，我酗酒，我、我本该只喝一半，大概吧。”他一溜儿说下去，“这叫我怎、怎，怎么见人？医生，你也该远离我——我这人有罪过。”

“陛下……”我不知道该怎么办，我从没和正在喝酒的人接触过，更别提喝醉的了。

“你不远离我吗？”

我是该远离他，“酒”这个字我都避之不及，喝酒正如他所说，是一大罪过，既损害肉体又玷污灵魂。若说吃不洁食物的令人恶心，那么喝这罪恶液体的就令人厌憎。穆斯林会拒绝出席一切有酒精存在的宴席，更别提和肚里还装着酒的人来往了。

但……

我摇摇头，然后想起来他看不见——但我怎能远离他。

“您有没有哪里不舒服？请回到房里去吧。”

  


他晃晃脑袋，只是蜷起来，胳膊环住自己，头撂在膝上。

  


一个有血有心的人目睹此情此景，不去抱住他已经是万般克制了。

我慢慢慢慢靠近他，坐在他身边，心里诅咒着基督徒的庸医和毒酒。这个地方足够隐蔽，但真的很不舒服。

  


“所以您是为了您的客人才到这里来的吗？”我忍不住问。

他轻轻哧了一声，听不出是偷笑还是自嘲，却没答话，继续一动不动。

我真担心他会失去知觉昏睡过去，这会儿耶路撒冷的天气还很凉，“陛下……陛下？我为您披上件斗篷，可以吗？”

“……为什么我要披上斗篷？”

“因为——”我干脆也信口胡说起来：“因为我们要躲起来。”

“对，对。我们躲、躲起来……躲起来……”

我脱下身上的斗篷围在他肩膀上——这是我第一次主动碰触到他。“好了。”我告诉他。

他试图把斗篷扯到头顶上，但是失败了。于是我又替他盖上去一些。一个人本来就几乎没有触觉，又失去了视力的话，真是雪上加霜，不仅最基本的生存都要完全依靠别人照料，对自己所处的环境又一无所知，除了虚空就是黑暗，也许身处世界边缘的深渊也不过如此。我不知道他的嗅觉和味觉还残存多少，万幸的是他的耳朵似乎还能正常工作。我得多和他说说话，多让他说说话。

“嗯……陛下，这是一条旧斗篷，我穿了好多年了，它可能不够保暖——”

“你、你放心，我肯定，会在 _ _ṣalāt al——，al-ʿaṣr__ （晌礼）叫拜之前放你，还有你的斗篷回去，回去……到那时候，他……一定，也回去了。”

“我不是担心斗篷，我是担心您。这东西磨薄了，也很粗糙。”

“对——了！”

“什么？”

“你……过来。躲着。”

“我躲得好好的。”

“你没盖着，盖着斗篷。”

唉，我就是拿他没办法。“我有头巾，我也是盖着的。”

“头巾？……头巾，头巾不够大。”

“斗篷也装不下两个人，也不够大。”

他不作声，用拳头敲着下巴，似乎仍在考虑如何反驳我。我就等着他开口。

“你的斗篷，它是什么颜色的？”

“什么？”——和一个失明的人谈颜色合适吗？

“回答我。斗篷的颜色。”他似乎又清醒过来一些。

“黑的，陛下。”

“那、那我的答案对了。”

“恕我直言，您根本没答！”

“哼，”他恢复了那副总梗着脖子摇头晃脑的神气，“我，只是没说出来。”

我转转眼珠，索性不作声。

“医生……医生呐……”他小小声地，几乎是是用软绵绵的口吻唤人，这我还是头一回听见。

“是，陛下？”

“我知道不冷了，虽然并没有直接，直接感受到热。所以，一定是有阳光照耀，对不对？是、是不是……是不是很强的光？不然，就……算是黑斗篷，也不会这么快……就发热的。”

“陛下能感受到？”

“我有时候还是会疼的，五脏六腑，耳朵里面，或……或者是，关节。”他深深吸了口气，“医生，我左半边身子……骨头经常是疼的，这是好事吧？可是另一边越来越，越来越没感觉了……”

“您要注意保暖和休息，少试验来路不明的药，当您有需要的时候——”

“——我没有需要，”他打断道，“我，我能有什么需要呢？但是王国有需要，耶路撒冷有需要——不如说，好在耶路撒冷 **总是** 有需要。如果她不要我，我想不出还有谁会真的需要我。”

“我只知道，至少，医生也需要他的病人。”

“……谢谢你。这样说来，我的敌人们倒也需要我了——我说过的那些宣战的话，或许真有人能听进去。那反过来，我也需要医生和夙敌。”

“陛下，您抬举我了。”

“我只是为了、为了斗篷才谢你。”

“我说过，这不过是——”

“他们给我最上等的棉布、亚麻——还有丝绸，但是，但是现在那些都，都没有意义了。”他又说，“从前它们至少看上去还算赏心悦目，现在我甚至分辨不出薄纱和毛毡。”

“毛毡会让您暖和，而且，您务必要一直只使用最精致柔软的织物，以防皮肤损伤加剧。”

“你不像医生，倒像个卖绸子的。”

“也许。”

  


“话说回来——你，你今天又为了什么而来呢？”

“当然是为了你——为了陛下而来。”

他停了好一会才回答我：“我真是糊涂了，有时你听起来特别熟悉，有时……又是全然陌生的。”

“实不相瞒，”我笑起来，“在下对您也是一样的想法。……您感觉得到吗？起风了。”

风掀开了斗篷和他的袍襟。

“今天天气很好吧？”他喃喃道，“遇到这样的天气，我本该坐在廊下，叫人念书给我听。”

“您想听什么？”

“最近是《埃涅阿斯纪》和《长短句集》，但或许此时诗歌更为适宜。”

我犹豫了一下，还是对他说：“我恰巧知道……听人念过几句《牧歌》。”

他一下子就坐直了身体，“是哪几句？”

我伸手替他掖好那些衣料，再坐回原处，念道：

“而你就远离开故乡（这件事我简直难以相信），

啊，独自去看那阿尔卑斯山的雪，莱茵河的冰，

和我分开，啊，但望寒冷不要伤害你！

…………”**

  


等我我离开的时候，有人低声问他的贴身男仆该给我什么赏赐，他（已经被人围在松鼠皮毛里——我看到了那灰白相间的条纹）听见了，让人取一件斗篷给我。我没开口索要我自己的那件，他也没提。

我看到那个浅色头发的男人也在他身旁，便给那人递眼色，他就跟着我出来了。我问他可否和我保持联络，并许诺给他任何他想要的报偿。假如耶路撒冷信任他，那我也可以。

“您不需要知道我是谁，我也没有可收信的地址。”见我试图辩驳，他举起手打断道：“但在下和贵国早有联系。假如您愿意派人帮忙打理克罗里的盆栽，他会在您有需要的时候找到我。随时为您效劳。”

不顾我的讶异，他鞠了一躬便小跑着回去了。但我也没惊讶太久，因为我也隐约意识到他是谁了。

/

这一天剩下的四次祈祷我都在问自己——不能纵容自己沉湎于此太久——我究竟是怎么回事：

那个人德行有亏，生活在恶习之中，从银杯子里饮酒，作为男人还穿绸戴金***；他和他族人的罪降下来，使他成了麻风病人，见证他们应受的诅咒；他还是顽固的基督徒、十字军的王，占有更好的人本应拥有的土地和财富，盘踞在滴血未止的圣地，玷污着得拯救的路途。

实在是不该，我实在是不该爱他如兄弟—— **爱他如自己** 。

人必然会臣服于主的爱，这我一直清楚。只是没想到，人的爱也会将自己打败。

  


/

注：

*山中老人是暗杀组织阿萨辛当时的首领。

**维吉尔《牧歌》第十首节选，杨宪译。诗中男主这段独白的最后一句话就是本章Summary中的名句“爱战无不胜”（杨译本为“爱情征服万物。我们也只有向爱情投降。”）。

***穆斯林不得饮酒；不得用金银器皿，男人不得穿丝绸、佩戴黄金，以防贫富不均及奢侈虚荣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鲍四给萨拉丁说过的宣战（表白）词就在此前的章节。


	5. 你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty lies in lover's eyes.

【后1193】

人们皆称我见多识广且颇有奇思壮志，不错，我曾想过  
挤清晨的牛奶织成绸缎，铺就病患亦可安睡的床，  
掬夏日碧空为湖，解荒漠旅人煎熬，  
采午后阳光酿蜜，就不会有因腹中无食哭泣的小儿。

但是  
你！

你的皮肤。你的双眸。你的发缕。  
超出那些想象竟如此轻而易举——  
而它们不过是  
你的美中，尚能由凡间笔墨描述一二的  
细枝末节。

从此我才算知道了，  
什么是失眠。是渴。是饥。  
这个病入膏肓、前路漫漫、懵懂脆弱之人，  
因走向你而一无所有，  
亦因走向你而将一切获有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是在说天堂里的鲍四，他的皮肤像牛奶织的缎子，眼睛像碧空凝的湖泊，头发像阳光酿的蜜。


End file.
